


Very Special Christmas Present

by Emma_S18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Family, Family Dinners, Love, Love Confessions, True Love, beebo-day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18
Summary: After a long day of work, the Legends and Ava have a family Christmas dinner. Sara has a very special surprise for Ava.





	Very Special Christmas Present

They’d been on mission all day. Ava had joined them, not wanting to be away from her girlfriend on the day before Christmas. 

As soon as they set foot on the Waverider, both blonde’s made their way to the galley to prepare a big Christmas family dinner. 

It didn’t take long for the Legends to join them. The evening was filled with laughter and talking. Everyone was having a great time. 

At some point just before dessert, Nate requested that the Captain make a speach, which resulted in everyone quieting down and looking expectantly towards the shorter blonde. 

Sara rolled her eyes, but stood up, glass in hand. “We’ve been on this ship for a few years now.” She started, looking around her family. “I might have lost some family members over the last few years, but I also gained some thanks to all of you.” She smiled. “Last year, Christmas was almost lost to a little blue toy, that ended up saving us from a time demon.” Laughter filled the room at the memory. “It’s been another crazy year and I’m grateful to have spent it with all of you. I couldn’t wish for a better team, a better family.” She turned to Ava. “And of course, my amazing girlfriend.” The two shared a little moment, before Sara tuened her attention back to the whole room. “Merry Christmas, guys. And happy Beebo day!” She raised her glass.

”Happy Beebo day!” Everyone cheered and raised their glasses. 

The night continued on for a while until most were too tired or too drunk and all went to bed. 

Ava was typing on her time courrier, when Sara interrupted her. “Where do you think you’re going?” She asked, smirking. 

“I thought we were going home tonight?” Ava asked, frowning.

Sara shook her head. “Let’s just spend the night here.” Not waiting for an answer, she pulled her girlfriend towards their room. 

Once both of them were dressed for bed, Sara turned to Ava. “I’ll be right back. I forgot something in my office, but you should lay down already.” 

Ava frowned at the mischievious look on the Captain’s face, but did as she was told. She put her hand under her pillow and felt a piece of paper. 

Sitting up, she pulled the paper out from it’s hiding place. Opening it, she started to read: 

_“My lovely Ava,_

_You know I’m not one to talk about my feelings, but I just want you to know. When we met, I thought you were annoying and uptight, but time passed and I got to know the real you: the loving and hard working woman that runs the Time Bureau with class and intelligence. You helped me realise that I deserve love. I do believe that I am the luckiest person in this univers, as well as any other, to have you love me._

_My beautiful girlfriend, this space is reserved only for you. Because I love falling asleep and waking up with you in my arms. It makes me feel at home. ‘Home’ to me isn’t a place. It’s you._

_A year ago today, you saved me from a demon-realm. That was the day things started to change for the better between us._

_Today, I want them to change again. I want this space to be reserved not for ‘the girlfriend of Sara Lance’, but for the fiancé of Sara Lance._

_So, on this Beebo-day, I, Sara Lance, would like to ask you, Ava Sharpe, to marry me. Give me the best birthday/Christmas/Beebo-day present by agreeing to become my wife._

_Will you marry me?_

_Hopefully yours forever,_

_Sara”_

When Ava looked up from the letter, she saw Sara kneeling next to the bed through the tears in her eyes. The shorter blonde opened her mouth to speak, but before the first sound could even come out, Ava yelled out. “Yes! Oh my god, Sara, of course, yes! One hundred percent, yes.” Before leaning down to kiss her grinning fiancé. Sara slipped the ring she’d been holding onto Ava’s finger, before leaning in to kiss her again. The two of them spent the next few hours celebrating their engagement. 


End file.
